


The Beast of Monster High

by GodSlayer1382



Series: Tales of the Altered Beast [1]
Category: Altered Beast, Monster High
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Dark, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gore, Harem, Horror, Magic, Monster Girls, Multi, Other, Sex, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodSlayer1382/pseuds/GodSlayer1382
Summary: Andre Graves was a regular teen with a regular life. But recently, his life got filled with freaky flaws left and right. Now the forces of darkness see their opportunity to reign death and destruction upon all... humans and monsters alike!
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Draculaura/Clawd Wolf, Garrot du Roque/Rochelle Goyle, Holt Hyde/Jackson Jekyll/Frankie Stein, Invisi Billy/Scarah Screams, Iris Clops/Manny Taur, Jackson Jekyll/Clair, Lagoona Blue/Gillington "Gil" Webber, Original Male Character/Abbey Bominable, Original Male Character/Aery Evenfall, Original Male Character/Amanita Nightshade, Original Male Character/Astranova, Original Male Character/Athena, Original Male Character/Avea Trotter, Original Male Character/BOO-Lu Cerone, Original Male Character/Batsy Claro, Original Male Character/Bay Tidechaser, Original Male Character/Bonita Femur, Original Male Character/C.A. Cupid, Original Male Character/Caprice Whimcanter, Original Male Character/Casta Fierce, Original Male Character/Catrine DeMew, Original Male Character/Catty Noir, Original Male Character/Clawdeen Wolf, Original Male Character/Clawdia Wolf, Original Male Character/Cleo de Nile, Original Male Character/Dayna Treasura Jones, Original Male Character/Draculaura, Original Male Character/Elissabat, Original Male Character/Elle Eedee, Original Male Character/Euna, Original Male Character/Fawntime Fallowheart, Original Male Character/Flara Blaze, Original Male Character/Frankie Stein, Original Male Character/Frets Quartzmane, Original Male Character/Gigi Grant, Original Male Character/Gilda Goldstag, Original Male Character/Gooliope Jellington, Original Male Character/Gory Fangtell, Original Male Character/Grimmily Anne, Original Male Character/Harem, Original Male Character/Headmistress Bloodgood, Original Male Character/Honey Swamp, Original Male Character/Howleen Wolf, Original Male Character/Iris Clops, Original Male Character/Isi Dawndancer, Original Male Character/Jane Boolittle, Original Male Character/Jinafire Long, Original Male Character/Kala Mer'ri, Original Male Character/Kiyomi Haunterly, Original Male Character/Kjersti Trollsønn, Original Male Character/Lagoona Blue, Original Male Character/Lilith Van Hellscream, Original Male Character/Lorna McNessie, Original Male Character/Luna Mothews, Original Male Character/Madison Fear, Original Male Character/Marisol Coxi, Original Male Character/Meadoe Flurry, Original Male Character/Meowlody, Original Male Character/Merry Trotabout, Original Male Character/Mouscedes King, Original Male Character/Olympia Wingfield, Original Male Character/Operetta, Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Penelope Steamtail, Original Male Character/Pennywise, Original Male Character/Peri Serpentine/Pearl Serpentine, Original Male Character/Posea Reef, Original Male Character/Purrsephone, Original Male Character/Pyxis Prepstockings, Original Male Character/Quill Talyntino, Original Male Character/River Styxx, Original Male Character/Robecca Steam, Original Male Character/Rochelle Goyle, Original Male Character/Scarah Screams, Original Male Character/Scary Stone, Original Male Character/Sirena Von Boo, Original Male Character/Skelita Calaveras, Original Male Character/Skyra Bouncegait, Original Male Character/Spectra Vondergeist, Original Male Character/Toralei Stripe, Original Male Character/Vandala Doubloons, Original Male Character/Venus McFlytrap, Original Male Character/Viperine Gorgon, Original Male Character/Whisp Grant, Original Male Character/Wydowna Spider, Original Male Character/Zomby Gaga
Series: Tales of the Altered Beast [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140554
Kudos: 2





	The Beast of Monster High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a prologue with a similar narration as to what's happening, like how the ghouls usually do in the movies. 'Nuff said.

> _**"We humans fear the beast within the wolf because we do not understand the beast within ourselves."** _
> 
> _**-Gerald Hausman** _

_**"Since the beginning, there has always been man, and there have always been monsters. For countless ages, the monsters and the humans have always lived alongside one another, a peaceful union between the normal and abnormal. Even in times of war, the monster and humans stood by each other as brothers and sisters in arms. It was an era of unity, friendship, harmony, and love. But like all good things, the peace was bound to end in the most horrific way possible..."  
** _

_**"There were those who despised the peace between monsters and men, dark forces hellbent on claiming the world for their own, obsessed with destroying each other to cleanse the world in fear, darkness and death... the Black Order of Tartarus! Led by their most ancient leaders, the Black Order sought to rid the world of both man and monster, by igniting conflict between both sides. It started out as bitterness and jealousy on both sides, but soon turned to hatred and anger, followed by a war no one could win... but there was still hope within the hands of the gods of Olympus!"** _

_**"With his daughter Athena captured, and man and monster waging war, Zeus, the mighty King of the Gods struck his master bolt into the ground, calling out the words 'I command you to rise from your graves, save my daughter, Athena, defeat this evil and restore peace back to the world!' At that moment, two brothers - fallen Arcadian centurions - rose from the dead, with powers making them neither man nor monster, and at the same time, both. They were Thirío, the Beast-Warrior, and Lycaon, the Wolf King. Together, the brothers turned the tide of war against the Black Order, slowly restoring harmony across the world. The day finally arrived when the brothers faced off against the mighty leaders of darkness. Thirío went in to finish them, but in the end, was betrayed by his own blood..."** _

_**"Lycaon abandoned his mission and long thought reigning over the world with his abilities, making his heart slowly turn as black as the night... realizing what his brother had done, Thiríon dueled his brother in a battle to the death, destroying each other in the end. All hope seemed lost as the Black Order of Tartarus retreated, and humans and monsters were forever divided. But not all was lost... the Oracle of the Fates foretold that one day, the Black Order shall return, and with it, the rise of Thiríon's soul in an outcast's body uniting the armies of man and monster to defeat this evil, once and for all..."** _

_**"Though I think the prophecy was a little off, because all seems lost at this point..."** _

* * *

The scene appears to be one set in an apocalyptic event, with a city turned to rubble, cadavers beaten and bloodied, and a black, ominous vortex swirling above it all. There was but one structure untouched by the disaster: a tall, black, pyramid-like structure sitting just below the vortex with a staircase upfront, statues resembling unholy creatures bleeding from their mouths and eyes, a black throne made of bones and black structure with glowing red runes controlling the storm sitting on top. The man sitting at the center of it all was no man of this world, for stood there an eight-foot-tall, ancient demonic being glowing a blood crimson light, leaving us unable to describe it. The dark being laughed sadistically in victory, for a boy covered in cuts and bruises and a broken leg with the bone sticking out laid before him, trying to get up but was too weak from his injuries. Behind him were mortally wounded people looking similar to humans, but were monstrous in appearance, covering the pyramid top to bottom. The dark being could look down at this boy in both humor and disappointment as he approached him.

"Foolish child..." He spoke in a rather demonic voice, still looking down at the boy, "If you thought you could defeat me with an army of children, then I'm sad to say you were wrong..."

"Argh!" The boy struggled to get up, but the pain was too great for him. He could only watch as his enemy stood victorious and the vortex consumed everything around them.

"The power of the Black Maelstrom has reached its peak..." The being gestured to the vortex as it appeared more and more unstable with lighting shooting out from the clouds around it, "Soon no one will stand in my way of dominating the known realms... and beyond...!"

"You won't... get away with this..." The boy said, barely getting up, not ready to die just yet, "Even if you kill me, you son of a bitch, others will rise to defeat your tyranny... and they will not stop... until you have been vanquished!"

The being could only scoff as he turned around and quickly approached the boy before grabbing him by the throat.

He brought him up face to face before exclaiming, "Then I'll just have to destroy you all!"

The being then threw the teen back hard, destroying the throne and hitting the structure behind him, further injuring him. The boy groaned in agonizing pain as he could bare keeps his eyes open and watched the unholy creature gather chaotic energy from the Maelstrom into his right hand. When it was enough, the being laughed sinisterly, for he knew if me made this shot, all hope would be lost for humans and monsters alike.

"DIE!!" He shot the chaotic energy at the boy, leaving a trail of destruction behind it. The boy couldn't move, just watch as his life flashed before his eyes.

Just then, the scene froze in place.

_**"I bet you're all wondering, 'If this guy's our hero, then it's not looking good for any of us.' Now, under normal circumstances, you'd be right. And I bet you're also wondering how I got into this situation. Yeah, that's right, that poor bastard being beaten to death by an omnipotent demonic horror is me. My name's Andre Graves, and don't worry, I've got a plan... but first I should probably explain why I'm fighting said omnipotent demonic horror with an unconscious army of monster people behind me, in front of a swirling vortex of destruction swallowing up everything in its path. Well, the truth is... I'm not your average teenager, I'm... wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me back things up a bit, like say... a few years back. It all started at my high school. Now, this isn't your typical, run-of-the-mill high school. This high school was for the freakiest students that anyone's ever seen. It was a school accepting anyone with a freaky flaw or two. It was a school where I could finally be myself. And that's school's name was... Monster High!"**_

* * *

**_Cue Intro!_ **

* * *

A front view of Monster High appears with students around the courtyard.

_**[We are monsters, we are proud!](https://youtu.be/QKwCJ48dkiw) ** _

_**We are monsters, say it loud!** _

We travel through the halls before seeing the main protagonist, Andre, closing his locker and looking at his phone.

_**High school's a horror, can't get out of my bed!** _

His pupil briefly turned sharp before he turned and saw Clawdeen Wolf walking towards him with a smirk on her face.

_**Everybody's talking but it's not in my head!** _

The two walk down the hall together, eventually being followed by Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile and the other ghouls.

_**They say, "don't be different," be like them instead!  
** _

They pass a few friends of his playing casket ball, with Andre passing back the ball.

_**But they can't keep us down, cuz we're Monster High-bred!** _

They walk out into the courtyard and stood there before dark clouds started to form over the school.

_**The clock is striking thirteen!** _

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!** _

Everyone looks to see three dark shadowy figures standing over them, terrorizing everyone in sight.

_**It's time to scream to your team!** _

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!** _

Andre runs up in front of them and tosses his backpack aside.

_**You are the ghoulest ghoul by far!** _

_**So don't be afraid of who you are!** _

Andres eyes started to change again as everyone looked at him as he changed.

_**Cuz' tonight we're gonna leave our fears behind!** _

_**We're in it together!** _

Andre's werewolf form rips and tears through the horde of demonic entities with Clawdeen before changing into a werebear and smashing two of the entities into the ground with Cleo.

_**C'mon, it's time to let your spirits fly!** _

_**Stay fierce forever!** _

Andre then changes into a garuda, taking out an army of flying demons with Draculaura in bat form before going underwater with Lagoona as a shark, chomping a big one in half.

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!** _

_**Freak out if you dare!** _

Andre then faces off against another shape-shifting creature, coming to a standoff before Frankie zapped it away.

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!** _

_**Your best nightmare!** _

An evil necromancer changes into many disfigured and hideous forms, trying to hit the team with blasts of dark magic, only for them to dodge.

_**DONT!! STOP!! Rockin' your right to fright!** _

The team finally comes face to face with their leader, red eyes glowing in an intense stare.

_**We are Monster High!** _

_**We are monsters, we are proud!** _

_**We are monsters, say it loud!** _

_**We are monsters, we are proud!** _

Andre changed into his most powerful dragon form before taking off with an army behind him to face off against this threat, charging up an energy blast in his mouth.

_**We are monsters...!** _

_**WE ARE MONSTER HIGH!!** _

Andre then fires at the leader as he fired back, blinding us with a light of energy before the screen cleared with the movie title...

the Monster High crest with a claw scratch on the skullette, titled...

_**The Beast of** _ _**Monster High** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Hope you liked the prologue of my first story. Sorry, there are so many tags and relationships. Harem story after all. Anyway, there will be the canon relationships becoming broken as the story progresses, and don't worry, I will add Lemon chapters, be patient though. That's all for now, I hope you enjoy my first story on here. Ta ta for now, ladies and gents.


End file.
